<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Stone by SasuNarufan13</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28200597">The Stone</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SasuNarufan13/pseuds/SasuNarufan13'>SasuNarufan13</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Wolf and His Sacrifice [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Established slash, Fluff, M/M, Sasuke's POV, Side story to The Sacrificed, Vague references to MPreg, Wolf Shifters, mature content, medievalish setting, smidgen of angst</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:27:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,636</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28200597</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SasuNarufan13/pseuds/SasuNarufan13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sasuke thinks that the shimmery green Fae stone he just found would look amazing around his mate's neck.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Minor Uchiha Itachi/Deidara, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Wolf and His Sacrifice [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1928206</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>266</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Stone</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Author's note: As promised, here's another oneshot in Sasuke's pov, set in the Wolf and His Sacrifice series. I've had quite the tiring weekend, which is why this is posted so late. For now this remains the last oneshot in Sasuke's pov, unless I somehow get inspired again (which might happen, with how random my mind is this year)</p><p>Warnings: Sasuke's pov; set both in the first part of The Sacrificed and sometime after the last chapter; vague references to MPreg; mature content; fluff; smidgen of angst at the start; AU; medievalish setting; wolf shifters; established slash</p><p>Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Kishimoto owns it.</p><p>I hope you'll like this oneshot!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>The Stone</strong>
</p><p>When he had started his journey to find his mate, he had never once thought about what would happen once he had found him. All he had felt was the urge to find him, to finally meet the being destined to be his.</p><p>Now they were here, in his den, the human boy still unconscious and resting in the nest. At the moment he could do nothing but study him, waiting for the other one to finally wake up. He was rather thin, he noticed, eyeing him critically; his skin nary plastered to his bones. He would need to make sure his mate would start eating well. Spring had just entered the country, so they wouldn't have to worry about the cold winter yet, but it wouldn't do for his mate to remain thin any longer.</p><p>He wondered what kind of life his mate had led in the village. It couldn't be a good one if he was that thin, he acknowledged and his frown deepened. He should find out just how badly they had treated the boy, but that would have to wait until the blond was more comfortable. Because he was very much aware that while he had recognised the boy as his mate, that didn't mean the boy would immediately recognise him in return. It would be amazing if that happened, but he was also realistic.</p><p>Chances were that seeing as the boy had grown up in a completely human village, he would have no idea shifters existed. As such Sasuke would have to be careful with how he approached the other one, lest he would scare him. Which form would be best to greet him with? His wolf form or his human one? He had probably been told that he would be acting as a sacrifice to the beast, so he would most likely expect to see a 'beast'.</p><p>Wouldn't it be better if he changed to his human form instead, though? To reassure his mate? But then that might confuse and perhaps even frighten the boy even further if he were to wake up to find a strange man near him, instead of a 'beast'.</p><p>An annoyed huff escaped him, his tail swishing in agitation, as he tried to decide which option would be the better one, all while keeping his eyes on the unconscious boy. It was hard to decide, however, when he could still smell the lingering scent of pain in his mate. It was faint, not life-threatening, but it was there and it irritated him, knowing that someone had dared to raise his hand against his mate. The ones who had hurt him better pray Sasuke would never find them for he would show them no mercy at all.</p><p>In a bid to distract himself, he went outside for a short moment and collected some wood, bringing it to the inner centre of the cave. He would need to gather more wood soon to create light in the cave. He had no particular trouble being able to see in the darkness, but he recalled that humans didn't possess such good night vision and he didn't want his mate stumbling around blindly.</p><p>The fire he managed to create in the hollowed out stone which figured as a natural fireplace, was small, but it did what it needed to do: creating enough light in the otherwise dark cavern that the boy would be able to see once he woke up.</p><p>Which wouldn't be that long anymore, he realised soon, when his ears picked up the change in breathing from the other one. It was subtle, just the slightest shift, air being inhaled just the slightest bit quicker. It was enough to have him hovering near the wall, anxiously awaiting the moment the boy would finally wake up.</p><p>The stench of pain increased as the boy's body twitched, as if movement had alerted the brain to the fact that the blond boy was indeed in pain. A pained whimper left parted lips and Sasuke watched with bated breath how eyelids trembled before slowly lifting up, revealing a stunning blue colour, deep yet rich at the same time and more beautiful than Deidara's own blue eyes were. Those blue orbs dazedly roamed around the cave until awareness slammed into them at once and the boy's breathing hitched audibly as he shot up, his heart thundering madly in his chest.</p><p>The way his gaze shot hastily across the cave, taking in the nest and the fire and the darkened walls reminded Sasuke of prey and he violently supressed the urge to stalk closer, reminding himself sternly that this was not the moment to scare the human.</p><p>He held himself still when the boy's gaze landed on him and he froze, his breathing so shallow Sasuke started to worry that he would faint if he didn't start breathing normally again soon. He was startled when those eyes filled up with tears unexpectedly, the blue colour glistening in the flames before small salty drops dripped down his cheeks, balancing on his jawline before splattering apart on his thighs.</p><p>Unsure of what to do, Sasuke remained seated until the boy hiccupped, a loud sob echoing through the cave before the blond abruptly clasped a hand across his mouth, stifling the rest of the noises. He reeked of absolute misery and pain and fear and loneliness and Sasuke moved before he could think twice, padding slowly over to the nest.</p><p>He wanted nothing more than to lick those tears away and soothe away any lingering aches, but he couldn't do that yet. If he acted on his urges now, he would definitely scare off his mate and that was the last thing he wanted to do, when everything between them was still so fragile.</p><p>In order not to tempt himself, he stopped a couple of feet away from the nest and sat down, curling his tail around himself; the light touch grounding him.</p><p>"You're finally awake," he remarked, hoping that the obvious statement would distract the blond.</p><p>The boy stared at him mutely, but his tears had stopped for now.</p><p>"You're rather scrawny," Sasuke went on and narrowed his eyes. Now that the blond was sitting up, it was more than abundantly clear that he couldn't have been fed well in the village. And this was his supposed sacrifice? They really weren't trying to placate him at all, were they? If he had been anyone else, he would have torn through that village for the grave insult they had just offered him.</p><p>As it was, they had unknowingly given him his mate, so he would let them live – for now.</p><p>He snorted, thinking how stupid those humans were for assuming they would get away with offering him a too thin boy. "Should not have expected anything else from them." After all, if they had been smart, they wouldn't have attacked him in the first place.</p><p>Still even with the stench of pain and misery hanging around him like clouds, the boy's natural scent peeked through and he couldn't help himself: he leant forwards and inhaled deeply, filling his nostrils with that enticing scent which sent heat rushing to his lower belly immediately. If there had been any doubts about the boy's identity, then his smell would have confirmed it: he was indeed Sasuke's mate.</p><p>"You smell interesting," he said, contemplating whether Deidara smelt this good to Itachi too. It would explain why Itachi had his nose buried in the Fae's neck most of the time.</p><p>Deciding he needed to look for some food now that they were with two, he rose up and started walking to the opening, trying to figure out what kind of food would be best to give first to his mate. It would have to be something nutritious, but not too heavy. He didn't want the boy to throw up his food all because his stomach wasn't used yet to decent sustenance.</p><p>"Wait, where are you going?" the boy blurted out all of a sudden. "Aren't you going to kill me and eat me?"</p><p>Hit by how stupendous that question sounded, Sasuke turned his head and stared incredulously at him. "Why would I want to eat you?"</p><p>What on earth had those humans been telling this boy? Did all humans automatically assume that a sacrifice was meant to be eaten? In that case, why the hell had they given him a boy? His revulsion for the village grew once more.</p><p>The boy looked helplessly confused and he swallowed, his voice small when he questioned, "Does that mean I can go home then?"</p><p>Only barely did Sasuke manage to contain the furious snarl which was begging to escape. His claws dug into the ground, leaving grooves behind, as the thought of <em>his mate</em> <em>leaving him</em> filled him with fury; the urge to rush over to the nest and curl around his mate so pressing that it took every last shred of his self-control to remain near the exit.</p><p>There was no way in hell he would allow anyone or anything to take his mate away. Not after so many months of searching for him.</p><p>No chance in hell.</p><p>"You can't leave," he said through gnashed teeth; his muscles trembling with anger.</p><p>"What?" the boy asked shocked. "Why not? You said you didn't - "</p><p>"Because you're mine," he grumbled, scowling and stalked into the corridor before he could do something as idiotic as pressing his mate into the nest and scenting him, covering him with his scent so that nobody would ever think of taking him away from him.</p><p>He would need to hunt some deer in order to calm down enough to return to the cave. Living with his mate was going to test his patience a lot, that he already could foresee, as long as the boy remained unaware of their bond, but it was going to be worth it.</p><p>He just needed to be patient for now.</p>
<hr/><p>They fell into a routine soon. He would leave in the morning to find food and quickly realised that he would need to adjust his diet in order to take properly care of his mate. He saw no issues eating meat in the morning – food was food, no matter what it was – but it quickly became clear that that was not how humans thought.</p><p>When he brought his mate a skinned rabbit the first morning after the boy had arrived at the cave, the blond recoiled from it when he dropped it in front of him. He nudged it towards him, thinking that maybe his mate was confused and thought the rabbit was for Sasuke.</p><p>He'd even cooked it, his meagre knowledge of humans reminding him that raw meat in general wasn't well liked by them.</p><p>"What am I supposed to do with this?" his mate asked to his astonishment.</p><p>He knew the boy couldn't have been treated that well in the village, but surely he knew how to eat meat?</p><p>"Eat," he grunted, curling up his lip as he thought he would really need to pay the village visit once the blond was more comfortable around him. Such neglect couldn't be ignored nor forgiven.</p><p>"I -I only eat meat for dinner," the boy said meekly.</p><p>Sasuke narrowed his eyes, chastising himself for not realising his mistake sooner. Of course humans would have a whole different schedule as to when they ate certain types of food. He would really need to be more attentive from now on.</p><p>The blond shrank back for some reason, staring at him with too wide eyes; his heart beating like mad once more, seeming to echo through the cavern. It only reminded Sasuke that he still had a long way to go before his mate would be at ease around him and with a soft sigh, he left the cave again, this time to find some appropriate breakfast material for the other one.</p><p>He wished he had paid more attention to the couple of who one was a human, but in his defence, the couple tended to stick to themselves, barely interacting with the rest of them as their blood ties were weak at best.</p><p>Still, if he had known his mate would be human, he would definitely have paid more attention to what the humans in his clan ate. It clearly paid off to be prepared; for now he would have to use his meagre knowledge of the human world and his observation skills in order to take care of his mate until the boy felt at ease enough to let him know what he wanted.</p>
<hr/><p>Spring was well underway when he was sniffing out the tracks of a deer. It was still early morning, but if he managed to kill this one, they would have food for three days at least if he cooked it.</p><p>Things between him and his mate were still strained at best and he was helpless to figure out what exactly he could do to break the stalemate. He thought hunting down food and ensuring the nest was soft and warm enough would show the boy that he meant well, but the blond remained tense, stinking of fear, whenever Sasuke was near him.</p><p>It was a rather sobering and quite painful realisation that even after weeks of being together his mate was still afraid of him. Did Itachi have this many problems at the start when he met Deidara? He didn't think so, given that the Fae had appeared to be waiting for him. But a Fae was not a human and that was where the problem laid. He couldn't expect the boy to react like Deidara had when he knew nothing about shifters, but he also had no idea how to bridge this distance between them.</p><p>He'd considered shifting into his human form, but every time he wondered whether that wouldn't do more harm than good. He thought – hoped – that once the boy became used to his wolf form, he would accept his human form as well. After all if he could accept his wolf form, then there would be nothing to hold him back from accepting both his forms.</p><p>Times like these he wished his brother was nearby or his parents so he could ask them for advice. They were miles and miles away, though, and he was here, on his own with his mate. He would have to figure it out himself.</p><p>Something shimmered in the corner of his eye, attracting his attention. Abandoning the deer track for now, he turned around, curiosity piqued. He was mainly surrounded by bushes now and they were all too dark to have created that particular shimmery effect. Had a bird stolen some kind of stone and accidentally dropped it?</p><p>Padding quietly over to a half rotten tree trunk – already mushrooms had taken over the trunk and moss was dotted all across the upper layer – he noticed that the shimmer became more pronounced.</p><p>He paused when he found the object in question, a pale green stone with a hole in the middle. The hole looked naturally, not carved out of the stone intentionally and that intrigued him, because not many stones like that could be found in nature. He recognised it as a Fae stone, Deidara's voice piping up in a memory as he explained that such stones were considered magical as they provided a mirror to the Fae world. When one looked through the hole, they would see all kinds of Fae flitting about if they were outside, without the Fae in question being able to see the person.</p><p>The shimmery pale green colour was beautiful on its own as well and unbiddenly his mind conjured an image of his mate wearing the stone around his neck; the shimmery colour complimenting his soft looking skin.</p><p>It would make a perfect gift, that was for sure …</p><p>Petrified screaming somewhere in the distance had him dropping the stone in surprise and he whipped his head around; every instinct of his immediately aware that his mate was in danger. He had barely heard him talk in spite of living together for several weeks now, but he was certain of it: <em>his mate was in danger.</em></p><p>He had never run as fast as he did now, wanting to find his mate before it would be too late.</p><p>No way was he going to let anyone hurt the boy!</p>
<hr/><p>"I can't believe you had found that stone so long ago," Naruto said in disbelief, shaking his head. "That was months before you gave it to me!"</p><p>Sasuke shrugged, slinging his arms around his waist from behind him, and nuzzled the hollow underneath his ear. "You never asked when I had found it."</p><p>"Pretty romantic, though," Deidara piped up, lounging against Itachi's chest. They had dropped by their den, wanting to spend some time with Hikaru. "But you do realise you could have contacted us as soon as you had that stone, right, un?"</p><p>Sasuke stared at him blankly. "What do you mean?"</p><p>"Well, it's true that those stones can be used as a mirror to the Fae world, but if you know a Fae, you can also use it to contact them, un," Deidara replied; his eyes gleaming amused. "You really didn't know? All you had to do was hold it up in the direction of the moon in the middle of the night and say my name."</p><p>"Are you kidding me?" Sasuke stared at him incredulously, growing annoyed. "You never told me that!"</p><p>"I didn't?" Deidara gazed contemplatively at the ceiling. "Ah, must have slipped my mind. But yes, that stone can be used to contact Fae as well, un."</p><p>"You're unbelievable," Sasuke muttered and scowled, ignoring Itachi who laughed.</p><p>"So that means we could talk to Gaara?" Naruto asked excitedly, his finger running across the smooth surface of the stone.</p><p>"Sure, un." Deidara shrugged, smiling when Hikaru grabbed his finger and bit down on it. If the bite hurt in any way, he didn't let on. "Like I said, as long as you know the name and it's night, you can contact us if you are in possession of such a stone."</p><p>"That could have been helpful information to give me before I left," Sasuke grumbled, tightening his grip around his mate.</p><p>"How could I have foreseen that you would be fortunate enough to find such a stone?" Deidara asked rhetorically.</p><p>Which was true, but still didn't make the revelation now less annoying. To think they could have left the forest sooner than they had … Perhaps they could have even been here already before Naruto would have given birth.</p><p>Deidara and Itachi stayed for a little bit longer, until Hikaru was tuckered out and dozed off right in the middle of gnawing on Itachi's thumb.</p><p>"You really kept that stone all that time?" Naruto's eyes were luminous and big even with the darkness slowly descending on the valley.</p><p>Hikaru was now fast asleep in his corner of the nest; covered with some fur to keep him warm.</p><p>"Yes, I went back for it a few days later," Sasuke answered honestly, cocking his head to the right when Naruto pushed him down and crawled in his lap, dragging one of the long furs over them.</p><p>"You couldn't have known back then that I would accept being your mate," Naruto argued and pulled off his shirt, which was quickly followed by the loose trousers he'd worn today.</p><p>Growing more and more interested in his particular course of action, Sasuke glanced at his cub to make sure he was still fast asleep – which he was, once their little boy was conked out, he stayed asleep for hours on end – and dragged the fur around Naruto's waist, shielding their lower bodies from view.</p><p>"No, but I would have given you the stone either way. You not accepting being my mate wouldn't have meant I stopped caring about you," Sasuke replied and smiled when his words had those cheeks growing a deep pink.</p><p>He so did love putting colour in those cheeks.</p><p>"You're ridiculous," Naruto breathed out and leant forwards to catch his mouth in a deep kiss; one of his hands reaching behind him blindly to wrap around Sasuke's cock.</p><p>Once he was fully hard – which admittedly didn't take that long, not when he had his gorgeous mate sitting on top of him – Naruto sank down on him, slick wet heat welcoming him, muscles parting and moulding around his cock, pulling him deeper inside, and they muffled their moans with their lips, unwilling to wake up their cub now that they finally had some private time again.</p>
<hr/><p>Naruto's entire face and neck were flushed and his breathing sounded laboured when he practically fell down, splayed across Sasuke's chest; his inner muscles squeezing around the knot locking them together, his body unconsciously coaxing the wolf shifter in giving him more of his seed.</p><p>No child would come from this union, not with Naruto taking the special herb mixture, but that was all right for now. They still had plenty of time to have children in the future and for now they enjoyed being together and taking care of the cub they did have.</p><p>"You know, even if you hadn't given me a gift, I still would have agreed to become your mate," Naruto sighed, his fingers fiddling with the teeth and the stone.</p><p>"I know," Sasuke murmured and brushed damp, blond hair away, kissing his forehead. "I like how it looks on you, though."</p><p>"You think that of everything I wear," Naruto snickered, releasing his necklace in favour of curling his hand around Sasuke's shoulder.</p><p>Because his mate looked good in anything. That was the simple truth.</p><p>He did look quite marvellous with Sasuke's gift around his neck, though.</p><p>
  <strong>The End</strong>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>AN2: I hope this wasn't too awful!</p><p>Please leave your thoughts behind in a review; should you spot any mistakes, please point them out to me.</p><p>I hope to see you all back in my future stories! Please stay safe and take care of yourselves!</p><p>Cuddles</p><p>Melissa</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>